


Summoning a Demon and falling for Him

by yunve



Series: Demons Poison [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Demon and Human Relationship, Demon!Winwin, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Human!Taeil, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Swearing, Past Relationships, Winil, Winwin is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunve/pseuds/yunve
Summary: Taeil likes a demon and his friends are in disbelief
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil
Series: Demons Poison [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196183
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I just wanted to clear up some things before starting!  
> —  
> 1\. This was not read through  
> 2\. A bit rushed  
> 3\. I’m still fixing my grammar!  
> 4\. I was bored so I made this  
> __  
> Everyone in this is human expect: Yuta, Jaehyun and Ten.  
> —  
> Sorry for the long title idk what to call it yet!

* * *

Day 1: Summoning 

“You’re so cruel, Taeil!” Doyoung exclaims standing up to rub his forehead as the place where Taeil had flicked him turns red “You told me to go hard!” Doyoung pouts “Woah who’s going hard?” Johnny walks in with his gym bag as he looks _expensive_ “Stop it, Johnny.” Taeil said while shuffling the cards earning a husky chuckle from the taller, Doyoung sits back down on his chair as he dramatically cries.

“Hurry up and pick your card, Doyoung” Johnny just watches them bicker the whole time, it was quite assuming but it ended but being entertaining for him “Hey! You can’t stack the cards, Taeil!” Taeil shushes Doyoung who was already fuming, Taeil smirks teasingly as he places his last card ringing the bell quickly making Doyoung slump over his chair “Taeil, please don’t shake my skull!” Taeil didn’t listen as he flicked his finger onto Doyoung’s forehead making a loud ‘slap’ noise.

—

“Taeyong, what’s for dinner?” Doyoung said placing the cards on the table as he relaxes onto the couch “Barbecue, just wanted something simple tonight” the thought of Barbecue made Doyoung’s stomach grumble, he felt his mouth get dry. “Taeyong?” Doyoung mumbles “Yes?” Doyoung shifts his body around so he’s now sitting up as he looks at Taeyong’s body structure “Make sure to add carrots” Doyoung could hear Taeyong giggle but he doesn’t question “Okay, Bunny” 

_Bunny._ Doyoung dislikes being called bunny but he sometimes thinks about, he has the teeth and he kinda does eat like one, he lets out a whine before sinking into the couch again.

“You’re too cute, Doyoung.” Taeyong places the plate in front of Doyoung who was pouting cutely “I’m not cute mm..” Taeyong rolls his eyes, _acting like that? Of course you’re cute_ is what Taeyong wanted to tell Doyoung but he didn’t want his head to explode so just laughed it off even though he really wanted to see his reaction. 

“Am I cute, Doyoung?” Taeyong asked striking a cute pose making Doyoung stare at him in disgust “Of course..not” Taeyong pinches Doyoung’s cheek “Why did you pause?” Doyoung turns away from Taeyong as his cheeks turn beet red “Shut up..” 

—

Taeil sat by himself in his room as he looks at his phone texting Johnny constantly,

**Johnny: Are you okay, Taeil? You were quiet when y’all finished that card game**

**I’m fine**

**Johnny: Are you sure? Did you eat at least?**

**No, not yet**

**Johnny: C’mon you should eat so you can feel better**

**Johnny, I already feel better**

**Johnny: So? You still need to eat, at least.**

**Can I tell you something?**

**Johnny: Uh, sure but you have to eat**

**Okay okay, do you like me?**

**Johnny: Why so sudden?**

**Well there’s this rumour in school that you liked me**

**Johnny: No, I’m straight**

**Oh.**

**Johnny: What’s wrong did you like me?**

Taeil places down his phone on his nightstand as he curls himself into a ball, he felt his heart sink as he thought about the conversation with Johnny, he shouldn’t get his hopes up anymore..

“Taeil, you haven’t eaten yet so the food is in the fridge” Taeyong said through the door, Taeil didn’t say anything even though he was quite hungry but he didn’t want to see anyone at the moment.

—

Taeil felt the need to take out his book from underneath his bed as he opens it where his bookmark was in, the page was filled with Demons and how to summon one, Taeil flipped to a page that caught his eye ‘How To Summon A Demon That’ll Heal Your Heart’ Taeil doubts that’ll ever happen but he didn’t want his heart to fall apart even more so he read the instructions.

“1. Say the demon’s name

2\. Say your problem

3\. Say ‘I Love You’” 

Taeil thought it was cheesy since well it doesn’t seem real to him but he had to try it since Taeyong told him that the book was 100% real.

“Winwin, my heart has broken into a million pieces by the one I liked,” 

Taeil seemed hesitant to say that sentence so he just waits for something to happen and something did happen, 

A jet black horned boy appears in front of Taeil, a chain around his neck as it jiggles alongside with a black turtle neck and black jeans. Taeil looks up giving him a small wave “Hello?” 

—

“So you’re telling me you’re crush is straight and you never knew?” the so called demon Winwin said making himself comfortable beside Taeil who was on the edge of crying “Yeah..I’ve liked him for so long and I just got rejected,” Winwin frowns “-somehow” Taeil adds before pulling his blanket around both of them 

“Mm wanna cry on my shoulder?” Taeil wonders why someone he just met would start becoming nice and open to him, but he does cry on the demons shoulder anyways. Winwin then wraps his arms around Taeil who felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart flying away as he felt safe in Winwin’s arms “Why are you so nice to me?” Taeil blurted out not regretting what he said.

“Well I’m a healing demon” Taeil looks up at Winwin in confusion “There are different types of demons and I’m one of the strongest, I’m the leader of the Healing Demon area. Healing demons help humans feel safe, relax, and well healed from a broken heart like you. We healers will go away if you want to so if you want me gone then just tell me” Taeil just nods feeling distracted by Winwin’s scent making him fall asleep, Winwin chuckles softly as he simply lays down Taeil pulling the blanket over him, the stood up before he walks away he felt a hand on his wrist causing to turn around.

“Don’t leave” Winwin smiles fondly as he joins Taeil into his slumber. 

Those words made Winwin very happy to hear, he wanted to hear those words everyday but sometimes there will always be an ending.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil and Winwin goes to school and they find something unusual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the morning so there might be grammar errors

* * *

Day 2: Nonstop Chaos

“Taeil, wake up you lazy ass!” Doyoung smacks Taeil with a pillow repeatedly, Taeil groans in response as he pulls the blanket over him so it covers his whole body “Taeil! We have school and breakfast is ready!” Doyoung then proceeds to shake Taeil’s body aggressively “..Okay okay! I’m..mm..getting up!” Taeil slowly got out of his bed making Doyoung feel proud, Taeil stretches letting out a small whine “I’ll be there in 5 minutes..” Doyoung just nods as he runs out of Taeil’s room.

“Doyoung is such a pain in the butt..” Taeil mumbles while picking out his clothes “Who’s Doyoung?” Winwin appears behind Taeil causing the elder to turn around to see Winwin dressed already “Where are you going?” Winwin snickers as he flips his long chain over his shoulder “To school with you” Winwin winks making Taeil panic “What?! Aren’t you a demon?!” Taeil stood up straight with widened eyes trying to think about it “Others won’t see me only you, since I’m you’re personal demon” Taeil blinks in confusion which made Winwin chuckle “Just get ready, I’ll be waiting”

Taeil nods as he watches Winwin disappear he then goes to the washroom to change, when he looked into the mirror he looked like a sleepy mess so he grabbed his hair brush and started to prep himself.

Taeil comes out of the washroom with a simple outfit; a buttoned up white sleeved shirt with a beige patterned sweater vest that was over the shirt with it loosely over his black ripped jeans that were showing off his kneecaps, he thought it’ll fit with the mullet he has but he wanted to appear nicely dressed for Winwin since well he met him yesterday and wanted to have a good appearance for him. 

When Taeil is ready he grabbed his light beige bag throwing it over his shoulder as he walks out his room, closing the door behind him.

—

He sat on the chair that was across Doyoung who was already throwing a fit at Taeyong for not putting carrots this always happens but he’s use to since they bicker 24/7, but to use his time he dug into his food first and finishes early “Thank you for the food” Taeil stood up to place the dirty dishes in the dish washer as he heads for the door “Going so early?” Doyoung questions waiting for a response but Taeil ignores him as he puts on his black and white high converse tops on top then walking out the door. 

Winwin appears beside Taeil as they walk together, Taeil looks up to see Winwin’s demon features gone even his ruby eyes being replaced with hazel contact lenses, Taeil was quite upset to not see those beautiful natural eyes to only see fake ones. 

“How was your breakfast?” Winwin asks out of the blue but Taeil was willing to answer anyways “It was good..I guess” Taeil avoids eye contact for a moment “Did something happen?” Taeil then looks up at Winwin to see him concerned “Oh uh..I’m scared that I’ll see Johnny” Winwin slightly grins “It’ll be okay, I’ll be by your side” Taeil felt a little bit better but he was still nervous, he didn’t tell Johnny yet but he already knows what he’s going to say.

—

“Hey Taeil!” Jungwoo exclaims as he ran down the hallway just to hug him warmly “Oh hey, Jungwoo” Winwin stood there looking at them fondly but Taeil doesn’t mind Winwin’s company as he slowly wraps his arms around Jungwoo but the younger had pulled his arms away “Who’s this? A new friend? Student?” Taeil blinks repeatedly almost “What?” he chokes out causing Jungwoo to point at Winwin who was smiling like he wasn’t just seen by a human “Uhm he’s a new...” Taeil bit his lip “-Friend” Winwin adds causing Jungwoo to nod slowly “Uh okay then! I’ll get going now, Yuta is calling me! Bye Taeil and his new friend!” The two watches Jungwoo run to a figure that was waiting for him.

“Who?” Taeil finally said after an awkward conversation “What do you mean?” Winwin said still smiling like usual “Oh uh nothing” Taeil quickly said making Winwin slightly frown “Anyways, how did Jungwoo see you?! You told me that nobody else can see you expect me!” Winwin then lets out a loud laugh making Taeil look at him in confusion “I was just joking that’s why I have my demon features gone and I had to do that so you can eat your food” Winwin said in between his laughter but on the other hand Taeil was not having it, _That cheeky bastard!_ Taeil thought to himself as Winwin was completely pulling off that ‘Nice boy outside but mean boy inside’ figure.

“Really?! Already lying to me on the second day?!” Winwin just scoffs sticking out his tongue “When we’re at your home i’m a sweetheart but at School or anything outside of your house I’m a meanie” Taeil pouts for the word choices Winwin had picked out, it’s almost like he’s treating Taeil like a baby “Ugh! I’m leaving you alone!” Taeil stomps away still hearing Winwin’s evil laughter.

Taeil bumps into a hard figure looking up to see Johnny, the person he doesn’t wanna see already feeling himself breaking “Oh hey, Taeil why didn’t you answer my message?” Taeil backs up a bit ready to run away “Oh I have class right now! Bye!” Taeil then sprinted off.

Taeil closes his eyes preventing the tears to form as he ran into someone once again he opens them hoping it was Winwin but sadly it wasn’t but it was a person that looked like they came out of an anime or something like that “Oh..s..sorry..” Taeil said first before avoiding every possible contact with them “It’s fine, you need help? Here” Taeil could he see his hand but he doesn’t take it so he just lifts himself off the ground as he dusts off his butt “Thanks..i’m fine..” After that they stuck their hand into their pockets making them scoff “Geez humans are such assholes..” Taeil then looks up to meet his darkened eyes making him shake “Yuta.”

A familiar voice said, Yuta turns around as Taeil sees Winwin his face lights up but then immediately turns into a terrified look to see Winwin with a dark glare, his reddened eyes were piercing through the hazel eye contacts now making it obvious, Taeil steps forward as he ran towards Winwin then clinging onto his arm “Please stay away from my human.” Winwin said firmly his tone was deeper than how he usually talks which made Taeil cold but warm that Winwin considers Taeil as ‘His human’ even though it was kinda weird.

Yuta looks around along with a scoff then turning his back towards the two as he walks away “You can’t take a small joke, Winwin! That human is making you a different demon!” Yuta said before disappearing, Winwin sighs as he looks at Taeil with an angered expression “Why did run off like that?!” Taeil bit his lip “I wouldn’t have had bumped into him if you told me that everyone can see demons!” Taeil barks back making Winwin to shut his mouth, Taeil felt kinda bad for snapping at Winwin but that’s what he deserves for not doing his job correctly. “Fine..I’ll explain quickly before your class starts,” Winwin then clears his throat.

—

“So when you summon a demon then they are your personal demon yes but they must always be with you since the human with feel scared without anyone with him like you felt before and Demons can hide their demon features when other Humans are present, when I was at your home I can disappear whenever I like cause you’re at home but when we’re outside I cannot disappear since everyone can see me, by the way if you touch other demons instead of me then you’ll have another Demon which is a high chance that you’ll have to sell your soul to them,” When Winwin had said that Taeil looked more terrified than he was before “I almost touched him..” Winwin nods “Yeah but you didn’t and I was proud of you but you have to stay with me, okay?” Taeil buries his face into Winwin’s chest the demon wraps his arms around Taeil’s small body as he sighs, all Taeil could do in response is relax himself before pulling away “Okay and I’m sorry for running off like that..I just...ran into Johnny so I had to run away again..” Winwin smiles warmly “It’s okay, I’m not mad anymore so you can go to class without feeling guilty okay? Don’t worry i’ll be beside you the whole time” Taeil smiles back at Winwin as they both walked to the class “Thank you, Winwin.” 

—

After classes were finished the two decided to head to the cafeteria to see a bunch of people sitting with others in each table “Wow I never knew there was that many people in my school” Taeil sounds sarcastic which made Winwin chuckle “Let’s go eat” Taeil just nods as they sat down to eat their food that they prepared before going to school.

“Hey guys” Jungwoo said as he sat down alongside Yuta who was grumpy “This is my friend Yuta! I met him along time ago ..I wouldn’t call him a friend though, maybe like my boyfriend?” Taeil almost chokes as he looks at Jungwoo then at Yuta then back to Jungwoo causing Jungwoo to laugh loudly “I’m joking! You can’t date your demons, Silly” Taeil looks up at Winwin to see his response but he was smiling being unbothered, again. “Well that’s what Yuta told me at least” Jungwoo rolled his eyes taking a bite of his food Yuta just nods in response still glaring at Taeil “Does he anger issues?” Jungwoo shot up his head then glancing at Yuta who was still glaring at Taeil “Oh no he doesn’t but he does get a little uneasy when he meets a new face” Taeil ‘ohs’ as he ignores Yuta’s deadly glare continuing to mind his own business.

“So how did you meet your demon, Taeil?” Taeil gulps down thickly as he kinda felt nervous to tell them that he was heart broken, especially to Yuta who will possibly make fun of him “Tell them Taeil” Winwin said still smiling “Uhm..I was heartbroken so I wanted to summon a demon that’ll heal me..” Jungwoo’s face lit up in surprise “A Healing Demon?” Taeil just nods looking at Yuta who changed his facial expression into a more relaxing face but he could still feel Yuta’s intense presence, “What’s your name?” Jungwoo asked Winwin who straightened his posture “Winwin” Jungwoo ‘ohs’ “You picked a hot one” Taeil blushes “Is that so?” Winwin teases earning a smack from Taeil.

—

After school is done everyone went into their ways and the two went back home, Taeil kicks his shoes off as he flops into the couch, Winwin does the same but neatly. Winwin walks to kitchen as he then prepares to cook “Where’s your roommates?” Winwin asked taking out two ramen noodle cups as he pours in the hot water “They have work after school so they don’t come later, Johnny..goes to the gym so you wouldn’t see him today” Taeil said taking off his sweater vest as he leaves on his sleeved shirt “Go take a shower while I prepare okay?” Taeil ‘mhms’ as he runs up stairs with his bag closing the door.

Taeil enters his washroom with his sleepwear as he turns on the shower then getting in as he takes a quick hot shower.

After showering and changing he goes back downstairs wearing his cozy pj pants alongside his oversized hoodie as he sat on the couch as he turns on the tv waiting for Winwin to get ready as well, when Winwin is done cleaning himself he heads to the couch with the two ramen cups hot and ready then handing the ramen to Taeil with the chopsticks on top “Thank you” Taeil takes the cup as he takes the chopsticks. 

When both of them finished Taeil takes the cups and throws it in the garbage “How did you know we had ramen cups?” Winwin wipes his mouth with his sleeve “Last night I searched in your cabinets” Taeil didn’t question as he turns off the tv grabbing the blanket that was neatly placed on the armrest “I’ll be sleeping here tonight” Winwin shook his head as he swoops Taeil in his arms along with the blanket causing Taeil to make a fit, but Winwin just chuckles.

As Winwin enters Taeil’s room he closes the door with his foot as he gently lays down Taeil like before “You’ll catch a cold if you sleep there” Taeil lets out a whine as he rolls himself in the blanket, Winwin still couldn’t believe that his human was in college Winwin kinda questions if he was here to heal Taeil or babysit him but either way Winwin had to take care if him. “Want cuddles?” Winwin said in a teasing tone which made Taeil huff “Yeah!” Winwin blinks “Actually?” Taeil nods shyly “Oh. uhh okay” Winwin awkwardly joins Taeil having him tightly wrapped around Taeil’s body “If you want though” Winwin slightly smiles “We did this yesterday of corse I want to, plus you’re kinda already cuddling me so I can’t escape” Taeil doesn’t know if Winwin was being sarcastic or not but he didn’t care unless Winwin was there with him.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil doesn’t sit well with the new student

* * *

Day 3: Taeil vs new student

“Taeil, are you okay?” Doyoung asked across the table waking up Taeil who was dozing off once again “Uh..I’m fine..I didn’t sleep well last night” Taeyong eyes Doyoung then glances at the elder “Why? Did something happen in school?” Taeil looks up to see their faces turn into frowns as he swallows thickly “No, it was just super cold” Doyoung chuckles nervously “Sorry, I opened your window while you were sleeping” Taeil felt his blood boil “What?! Why?!” Doyoung scratches the back of his neck “Well your room stinks so I had to” Taeil rolls his eyes as he finishes his food in time to meet up Winwin that was fiddling with his chains behind Taeil “I’m done and when I come home I better see my window closed!” Doyoung puts a thumbs up before whispering something into Taeyong’s ear making him chuckle, Taeil ignores them as he puts on his shoes while running out.

“Took you long enough” Winwin said as he walks behind Taeil having the shorter lead “Shut up..anyways what’s up with you?” Taeil could tell that Winwin is giving him the confused look so he just answers “Like you usually walk beside me” Taeil stops walking as he turns around to see a big gap between Winwin and him so he gestures the demon to hurry “What are you doing? C’mon!” Winwin just nods walking as slow as possible causing Taeil to roll his eyes and walked off “Hey wait up!” Taeil could hear Winwin picking up the pace now “Then hurry up!” Taeil replies as he turns around to walk backwards “Keep walking like that and you’ll end up hurt” Winwin said appearing behind Taeil as he caught him when he stumbles “Ugh..thanks” Taeil looks up to the demon seeing him smirk devilishly making Taeil scoff as he pushes him aside “You’re welcome, Taeilie~” 

—

“Hey, Taeil” Jungwoo said walking up to him with his hand in Yuta’s and Taeil notices “So are you guys official?” Taeil blurted out but he wasn’t embarrassed in fact he was curious “Official? Whaat no way! That’s illegal” Taeil looks up at Winwin who was obviously not caring “Illegal to love?” Jungwoo looks at Yuta and Yuta does the same as they both look at Taeil weirdly “No, what he means is it’s illegal to fall in love with a Demon. Any type of demon” Taeil slightly felt his heart drop into a pile of snow in which freezes it preventing it from beating, he saw in his corner of his eye that Yuta’s eyes were locked on him so he was hesitant to say anything “But you can befriend them” Taeil felt a grip onto his shoulder, looking up he saw Winwin with once again a smile that shows off his cheekbones “Yes, yes you can” Jungwoo adds into the awkwardness. 

Yuta clears his throat catching Taeil’s attention “I want to speak with..Taeil for a moment” Jungwoo just nods letting go of Yuta’s hand along with Winwin’s grip giving Taeil a little push causing him to stumble in front of Yuta “I’ll wait for you after class” Taeil eyes Winwin as he leaves with Jungwoo leaving Yuta and him awkwardly staring at each other “We have a class together so we can talk while we’re going” Yuta said breaking the silence but Taeil still felt tense after what happened yesterday, but he didn’t want to be scolded so he nods as he tries to catch up with the ginger haired demon.

“I want to be friends with you, Taeil” Yuta said while biting his bottom lips nervously waiting impatiently for the response as for Taeil he was shocked that someone finally wants to be his friend and it’s a demon, Taeil really thought that one day Yuta will come for Taeil..in a bad way but it’s the opposite, Yuta is the one that wants to be friends which made Taeil smile widely “Of course, it’s nice having another Demon friend besides Winwin” Taeil lets out a chuckle making Yuta quite embarrassed “Okay so since we’re friends..let’s exchange numbers” Taeil nods getting out his phone and handing it to Yuta who creates himself a contact “Thanks” Taeil said after putting away his phone as they entered the class “By the way, you know Johnny?” Yuta asked while putting his books and binders as he stares at Taeil while he sat beside him “Oh my other roommate” Yuta raises an eyebrow “Other? You have more than one” Taeil nods “Yeah but they don’t go to this school and they have jobs” Taeil responds, Yuta nods slowly “And you don’t?” Taeil smacks Yuta’s arm with his pencil case causing both of them to stare at each other as they began to snicker then breaking into laughter.

—

“How was class, Taeil?” Winwin said while swinging his backpack onto his shoulder “It was good and by the way Yuta is really entertaining” Winwin just nods while carrying Taeil’s stuff “What about you?” Winwin smile widens “It was great! I met a new friend” Taeil ‘ohs’ as he was pushes by an expected student as he quickly turns around to see a short figure that was slightly his height with blonde hair as he clings onto Winwin’s arm he then pushes them away as he huffs “What are you doing?!” 

Oh no, that person is now gonna be Winwin’s demon..Taeil almost crying because Winwin didn’t push him away when he knows that when another human touches a demon they’ll be there new partner, Taeil wanted to cry but not in front of the whole cafeteria especially Winwin “The hell is your problem?!” the blonde walked up to Taeil as he pushes him with his elbow which stings Taeil’s chest “Don’t touch him!” Taeil raises his voice not caring if the whole school heard him, the blonde snickers leading with a mischievous laugh “Pathetic..you can’t love him! You’re human and he’s not!” Taeil forms his hands into fists as he steps forward but was stopped by Winwin by carrying him bridal style, Taeil in that moment felt embarrassed and wanted to hide instead he was placed on a table with Jungwoo and Yuta as Winwin walks away like nothing had happen “Winwin!” Taeil calls out but Winwin didn’t dare looking back making Taeil’s heart sting “Are you okay, Taeil?” Jungwoo said whispering, well as it appears to be “No..how could Winwin let another human touch him?” Yuta looks at Winwin and the blondie then back at Taeil “You talking about Ten?” 

“Who?” Taeil tilts his head “A new student that came here today, he’s a demon so I know” Taeil felt himself turn red from head to toe, he just said that in front of the whole cafeteria and the blondie ended up being a Demon, Jungwoo notices Taeil panicking so he hands Taeil banana milk “It’s fine you were super cool out there! Defending your demon!” Taeil giggles “As you should!” Yuta adds making Taeil more happier “Thanks guys...I feel much more better..” Taeil said taking a sip of his banana milk.

“I talked to him and he said he’ll leave us alone,” Winwin joins the table making Taeil scoot over now in front of Yuta “I’m sorry for what happened” Winwin shook his head patting Taeil’s shoulder “It’s fine, I should be apologizing since I haven’t introduced you to Ten yet but I promise you he’s a nice guy but like Yuta he doesn’t get along with new people” Taeil looks down in guilt “But I was the one that pushed him...which I shouldn’t be in the first place..” Winwin turns Taeil’s head to him as both of them shared a gaze, Winwin smiles with confidence “Whenever someone gets close to me make sure to always be there, and same goes for you, when someone gets too near I’ll be there to rescue you” Taeil blushes faintly “Ooh Winwin you’re good at flirty” Yuta breaks the moment with his comment making Winwin glare at him “It’s not flirting it’s called making a promise” Taeil turns back to the others when Winwin lets go of his chin, the both of them under the table interwinds pinky fingers making a promise.

—

“Taeil! Wait up!” Johnny calls out Taeil making him let go of Winwin’s hand as he turns around to see Johnny panting “I forgot to show you someone yesterday but he just ran away..” Taeil slowly nods “So since you have a demon,” Johnny said looking at Winwin who was smiling like usual, Taeil breath hitches “What type of demon is he?” Taeil was about to lie “Healing demon” but Winwin was quick enough making Johnny worriedly look at Taeil “Who hurt you?” _you_ Is what Taeil wanted to say but was too hesitant “Nobody I just need a friend, ya know?” Johnny laughs it off with a nods “That’s cool, anyways my Demon is a Reminder Demon” Taeil looked confused “It’s a demon that helps you remember things, wanna meet him?” 

Taeil nods along with Winwin who was curious to see as well “Okay then! C’mon in Ten!” As soon as Johnny said that name he felt his chest become heavy like he was carrying a bunch of bricks, his heart started to beat fast and his skin turning pale as he saw the Blonde haired boy once again but with his deadly glare “I heard Winwin knows him well!” Ten looks to his side as his eyes widened to see Taeil, the same goes for the both of them “Let’s be good friends!” 

“Let’s.” Ten smirks mischievously making Taeil shiver in fear.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that cliffhanger next chapter will be intense! (maybe idk lol)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil is jealous and Winwin doesn’t know what’s happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF DAY 3!!  
> Day 4 is mostly Doyoung’s day :)

* * *

Day 3: Continue

Taeil clears his throat before pushing Ten with his elbow “I need to talk with Ten for a moment” Winwin questions but he nods along with Johnny “Okay then! We’ll wait for you two outside!” Johnny leads Winwin to the exit, Taeil kept pushing Ten into the janitor’s closet. “You, I don’t like you” Taeil furrows his eyebrows at Ten’s smug facial expression but Taeil continues “So you better not talk to me in the hallways” Ten chuckles “Oh sweetheart, you really think you’re doing something?” Taeil steps back when Ten walks closer to him “What’s wrong? You were acting all tough in front of me but now you’re..scared?” Taeil doesn’t respond so Ten grabs him from the collar as he pulls him to his face, nose touching “Listen here, bitch. I’m not playing, you come into my way? And I’ll make sure you’ll never see your saver.” Taeil feels slightly threatened but he stood up straight anyways “What are you?”

“I’m a Devil” Taeil was shocked, Johnny completely lied to him and the fact that Ten wasn’t even a demon but a devil “Surprised now? You know why Johnny lied to you?” Taeil shook his head making Ten snickers while letting go of his crumpled collar “Because he hates you, it’s simple” Taeil bit his lip thinking about it deeper _maybe..Johnny does hate me..I get it. Running away from him and ignoring his messages this week was a jerky move..or not even telling him I liked him for years just hurts me._ “I’m right aren’t I?” Taeil suddenly feels his stomach twist and turn as his heart feels like a million pieces “Taeil, answer” Ten placed his pointer finger under Taeil’s chin slightly lifting it up to meet his gaze “S-stop...”

Ten chuckles “What?” Taeil hesitates to place his hands on Ten since he was afraid of even placing a finger on him “He said stop.” A stern voice caught both of their eyes at the man, it was Yuta, he stood there with his hands in his pockets staring at them with darkened eyes with a red outlining around his irises “Yuta..I didn’t know he was your other Human” Ten backs away as Yuta walks towards them stopping in between them “No, but he is my friend” Yuta signals Taeil to leave, the older nods as he quickly walks to the exit leaving Yuta and Ten.

“Hey Taeil! How was your chat with Ten? He’s nice isn’t he?” Taeil just nods pushing Winwin with him “We have to go now..Yuta and Ten are chatting!” Johnny ‘ohs’ but waves at them until they left.

—

“What did you two talk about?” Winwin said sitting on the edge of Taeil’s bed letting his chain rest on his thigh as he looks at Taeil who was walking towards the bed then sitting beside Winwin “Why are Devils more dangerous?” Taeil heard Winwin gasp but he ignores it, he looked up to the demon as they both fell into their deep eyes “Devils aren’t particularly ‘dangerous’” Winwin quotes “But Humans cannot see them only when some humans have demons, so maybe half of the school can’t see Ten” Winwin predicts even though he doesn’t sound sure “Do you know everyone that’s a Demon and Devil?” Winwin just nods “But not all of them” the demon adds. 

“I wonder if Doyoung or Taeyong has any demons..” Taeil wonders off to sleep leaving Winwin chuckling, the demon stood up to join Taeil in bed as he raises up the blanket up to their chins, Winwin slides down meeting Taeil’s height curling up against the younger demon. “Goodnight, Taeil.”

—

Day 4: Doyoung’s stressful day

Doyoung sighs in frustration as he throws away the crumpled up paper that bounces off the edge of the trash bin leaving another ball onto the floor, Doyoung couldn’t care less since his room was already a mess to begin with. He lays his head onto his arms, letting the lamp shine against skin “Doie?” Doyoung could hear Taeyong constantly knock onto the door which doesn’t help with his headache “I’m coming in” Taeyong said while opening the door, Doyoung groans in response turning his head towards the door.

“Are you okay? You look dead” Taeyong jokingly said while laughing alone, he then walked towards Doyoung who was almost falling asleep “I am..” Doyoung mumbles burying his face into his arms before straightening up his back then looking at Taeyong with glittering eyes, he could feel them get heavier and heavier “Let’s get you to bed and then we can talk” Taeyong scoops Doyoung into his arms, Doyoung is was like a feather to Taeyong so it was easy for him to carry (Editors note; DoTae switched heights, so DY is shorter and TY is taller) 

Taeyong then sits down onto Doyoung’s bed placing the younger into his lap, Doyoung wasn’t flustered or fazed since they do this on the regular then Doyoung wraps his arms around the older’s neck as Taeyong wraps his around Doyoung’s slim waist “Is Taeil here?” Doyoung asked after a moment of silence “Nope, he went out with Jungwoo” Doyoung ‘ohs’ “Anyways, what’s up with you today?” Taeyong nudges Doyoung who was fondly staring at Taeyong which made me think it was cute.

“Had another shitty customer again” Taeyong rolls his eyes placing a peck on Doyoung’s plumped lip creating hot air between the two, Doyoung whines “More” Taeyong sneaks his veiny hand under Doyoung’s loose tee making the younger choke out a moan, Taeyong kisses Doyoung longer slipping in his tongue when Doyoung is distracted. Doyoung could feel Taeyong smirk so he pushes him down into the pillows pulling away slowly “You’re cute today” Taeyong smirks making Doyoung pout “Stop it..I need..” before finishing his sentence someone had already pulled Doyoung off Taeyong.

“Wow you two are so cruel, leaving me out?” A hum escaped Doyoung’s lips as he looked up “Jaehyun, you’re late” Doyoung pulls Jaehyun into a quick kiss as Taeyong sat up lifting himself with his elbow “Yeah Jaehyun, you almost missed out on the fun” Taeyong smirks with Jaehyun but Doyoung notices “Stop it you two” Taeyong brings in the two pulling Doyoung in between them so they can cuddle him “Where’s my kiss, Doyoungie?” Jaehyun pouts nuzzling Doyoung’s cheek, the black haired boy rolled his eyes turning around giving the dimpled Demon a messy kiss “Hey. Just because Jaehyun is a sexy Demon doesn’t mean you give him a messy kiss and give me small pecks” Taeyong said behind the two causing Doyoung to pull away and giving Taeyong a sloppier kiss “Doyoung, do you like Taeyong more than me?” 

At this point they were both playing with Doyoung, but he wasn’t having it “If you two are gonna act this then I’ll be sleeping with Johnny tonight” as soon as Doyoung had said that arms were tangled around his body so he couldn’t move “Mm Doie can’t take a small joke...Bunny is too cute” Taeyong places a kiss onto Doyoung’s love mark that was marking his collarbone, Jaehyun does the same thing but he kisses it behind the human’s neck “Thanks..now I know where your marks are” Doyoung said sarcastically but the two demons didn’t get the hint, “Love” Taeyong adds Jaehyun just nods in agreement and Doyoung rolls his eyes in annoyance. 

“Tae, I was joking.” Taeyong ‘ohs’ making Jaehyun laugh “I swear even though you’re a half human you have the brain of a demon” of course it was a joke but Jaehyun took full offence “Doyoung I’m right here!” Jaehyun blurted out causing Doyoung to kick his shins “and you guys say I don’t take jokes..” Doyoung mumbles creating both demons to laugh out, Doyoung buries his head into the pillows “We’re joking, Doie” Taeyong nudges Doyoung earning a snore from the human.

“Kick me if you’re joking” Jaehyun said teasingly not expecting a kick but instead a punch “Ouch!” Taeyong sticks out his tongue as he licks Doyoung’s ear, but he doesn’t move so the two demons gave up as they both curled up against the smaller Human “Okay okay Goodnight, Doie” Taeyong wraps his arms around Doyoung’s waist “We love you” Jaehyun adds before both of them doze off to sleep. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeeah i know Day 4 was kinda spicy 😳


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil starts to catch feelings and his roommates are in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking about making JaeDoTae as another couple that’ll have their own storyline but idk yet, let me know if your interested!

* * *

Day 5: Liking

“Hey, Doyoung?” Taeil asks while hanging up the clothes on the wire as he held onto it while the wind blows “Mhm?” Doyoung replies as he clips the clothes, removing Taeil’s fingers as they both do the same thing again “Can I tell you a secret?” Doyoung just nods “Okay so..a few days ago I summoned this Demon..well a Healing Demon because I needed one and I was curious if you have one too” Doyoung pauses his actions before staring at Taeil with furrowed brows, Taeil smiles nervously waiting for a response “Uhm...well about that..if I tell you this you BETTER not tell anyone, okay?” Taeil nods his head stopping his chores to listen.

“I have 2 demons” the clothes blew in front of Doyoung then revealing Doyoung’s pale skin as the sun shines onto his revealed collarbones showing off a mark on it, Taeil squinted his eyes to see another mark but Doyoung swings on his hoodie now covering his neck “What kind?” Taeil was taking interest in Doyoung’s story, the younger stayed quiet for a while before clipping onto the remaining clothes creating “Food is ready!” Taeyong yells from the kitchen but it was loud enough for Doyoung and Taeil to hear it from the rooftop “Coming!” Doyoung replies carrying the empty basket while running downstairs leaving Taeil.

“That bastard...why doesn’t he want to tell me? I told him my demon..” Taeil shook his head as he walks downstairs, closing the door behind him.

—

“You better do the laundry next week..” Doyoung said glaring at Taeyong “Why? I make food for you! Better be grateful..” Doyoung rolls his eyes making Taeyong grab his chin turning it to him “Look at me brat, that attitude won’t get me doing the laundry” Doyoung puckers his lips and Taeyong does the same as he leans in closer but was interrupted by Taeil with him clearing his throat “Get a room” Taeyong lets go of Doyoung before sitting down “No way” Taeyong blows a kiss at Doyoung but the bunny ignores him “You two slept together last night” Taeil admits “What? You came in?” Doyoung questioned his face flushed red “Duh, the door was open” Taeil rolls his eyes as he stood up to walk towards the sink, placing the plates inside “Doesn’t mean to go in though!” Doyoung protests but Taeil was already in his room completely shutting the door.

“God..old geezer is moody today” Taeyong raises a brow “What happened up there?” Doyoung looks around before shifting closer to Taeyong “He has a demon and he asked me if I have any,” Taeyong lets out a small gasp “What did you say?” Doyoung shrugs “I told him I have 2 demons and he asked what kind but I stayed quiet” Taeyong sighs in relief “Good bunny” Jaehyun said appearing cross legged on top of the dinner table “Get off, Jae” Doyoung said walking up to the sink as he puts his plates there before flopping onto the couch, Jaehyun then appears beside Doyoung who was exhausted from the chores especially cleaning the washrooms “You take a shower?” Doyoung nods glancing at Taeyong who was walking up to them, he sat down pulling Doyoung onto his lap. “He did the most today” Taeyong said kissing Jaehyun’s cheek then Doyoung’s “I can tell” it was obvious that Jaehyun was being sarcastic but Doyoung was too tired to protest again so he fell asleep in their arms.

—

“Winwin, what if Taeyong is a demon?” Taeil asked out of curiosity making Winwin to turn his head quickly “What?” Taeil was clueless, why was Winwin triggered by his question? Was he right? “Actually?! I’ve been living with them for years and I didn’t notice?” Taeil widens his eyes while lifting himself on his elbow “No no! You.. are wrong! I don’t even know who Taeyong is..” Winwin lies but Taeil believes him anyways “Oh yeah you haven’t met him..” Winwin swallows thickly “So Doyoung has 2 demons?” Winwin asked caging Taeil in his arms “Yeah..so it means he touched another Demon!” Winwin chuckles softly from Taeil being adorable “Or he summoned two” Winwin then adds.

Taeil ‘ohs’ before dozing off to sleep.

—

“Taeil, what’s your demon’s name?” Taeyong asks out of the blue, Taeil doesn’t like talking so much in the early mornings but since he had a great sleep and it was the weekends Taeil was generous enough to answer “Winwin” Taeyong ‘ohs’ returning back on his newspaper creating a silence between the two, since Doyoung had work today and Johnny was at Jungwoo’s place it was only Taeil and Taeyong at home but of course they’re not alone, there were two more other ‘people’ upstairs in the other living room. 

“So you’re Winwin?” Jaehyun asks placing down a red spade “Yeah and you’re Jaehyun?” Winwin places down a red spade taking Jaehyun’s other red spade “And that’s mine” Winwin said smugly causing Jaehyun to groan in frustration “Anyways..how is Taeil? Is he okay?” Jaehyun places down six black hearts “Yeah I give him cuddles every night” Winwin picks up a card from the pile, Jaehyun laughs mischievously as he takes Winwin’s cards “That’s cute I never knew you had that kind of heart, Winwin” 

Winwin rolls his eyes “Just place something down” Jaehyun ‘mms’ as he places two red diamonds “What about Doyoung? You cuddle him with Taeyong?” Jaehyun nods as Winwin places down the same card at Jaehyun, both of them started to stack.

—

“Taeyong?” Taeil said looking at Taeyong as he took a sip of his coffee “Yeah?” Taeil was hesitant to admit but he had to get it off his chest

“I think I like Winwin..” 

Taeyong almost spat out his coffee but he held back the bitter taste “What?!” Taeil shushes him while rubbing his temples “Are you crazy?!” Taeyong whispers, well if you consider that ‘whispering’ “Well maybe I am!” Taeyong swallows thickly “Are you sure you’re committed into that kind of relationship?” Taeil nods almost immediately “Lemme tell you why falling in love with a demon is quite dangerous,” 

“If you are ABSOLUTELY sure that you like him then you should know that you must let your demon mark you and you have to sell your heart to them, it’s a slow process but it’s worth it” Taeil looks up at Taeyong “How do you know?” Taeyong sighs, he cannot hide his secret any longer since well he kinda revealed it “I’m a half demon, so that means I’m a human and demon. I’m Doyoung’s demon and his other one is named Jaehyun but I cannot say what kind of demon he is since it’s quite personal” Taeil widens his eyes leaving his jaw open “So you know Winwin?” Taeyong bit his lip “No, but Jaehyun is verily close with him” Taeil was still in shock “What about Yuta?” Taeyong nods “I know that you know Yuta since that’s Jungwoo’s demon and Ten? Well we don’t talk about him.” Taeil chuckles in agreement.

“So Taeil, I have one question” Taeil nods letting Taeyong to continue “Do you want Doyoung’s help? If you really like Winwin then you should ask another human that has experience this” Taeil gives Taeyong a thumbs up “I’m home!” Doyoung exclaims as he walks to the table placing groceries onto the table. Taeyong stood up to greet Doyoung with a small peck on the cheek as he swings his arms around his waist “Taeil needs your help” Doyoung questions but he’s willingly to help, Doyoung releases himself from Taeyong’s grasp as he sat beside Taeil “So what’s up?” Taeil’s breath hitched.

“I like my demon, Winwin.” Doyoung ‘ohs’ “Now that’s a problem we need to solve.” as in ‘we’ Doyoung looks up at Taeyong.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was rushed and im sorry!!!

* * *

Day 6: Confidence 

“You think Winwin would like me back?” Taeil questions while he struggles to hold up the books that were stacked above his head “Yes..if you straighten your posture!” Doyoung pushes Taeil’s arched back to be straightened, Taeil wants to make a fuss but he’s afraid of the books falling “Doyoung! I’m tired..!” Taeil managed to say in between his panting, Doyoung stays quiet as he watches Taeil with Taeyong who was surprisingly enjoying this “How is this helping me...” Taeil pouts as he blinks repeatedly. 

“Well it’ll help you in the future, this was only for your posture” Doyoung replies as he takes down the books from Taeil, placing them down on the couch “What?! So in this past hour I’ve been doing nothing?!” Doyoung was about to add something to it but Taeil shushes him “Anyways..help me now!” Taeil crosses his arms while huffing “Fine fine” Doyoung finally admits, both of them walks to the couch as they sat down.

“So first you have to be confident” Doyoung states “If you can’t then give up” Taeyong jokingly responses making Doyoung glare at him “No, don’t give up. I know this sounds cheesy but Never give up, even if you think you can’t do it, giving up is not making things better..it’s stopping you from moving on.” Taeil felt his heart sting, that’s what Taeil was exactly doing. He gave up on Johnny he gave up on speaking up and now he’s in the same situation “You cannot give up on love, it doesn’t work like that” Doyoung advices as he places his hand on Taeil’s shoulder while smiling warmly “I knew that you liked Johnny” Taeil widens his eyes “What..?” Doyoung felt bad when he heard Taeil’s broken tone “You must tell him before telling Winwin your feelings, Taeil. You’re never gonna move on if you keep your feelings” Taeil was speechless.

“Tomorrow” Doyoung suggests “O..okay..” Taeil mumbles making Doyoung to pat on his shoulder “It’ll be okay it’s Johnny he’ll understand” Taeil doubts but he just nods, ending the conversation and going to sleep in silence. He fell asleep right away without seeing Winwin that night.

—

“Taeil, you okay? You look dead” Jungwoo sarcastically said having Yuta nudge on his arm “No he doesn’t, anyways, did you sleep okay? Did Winwin do something?” Winwin raises a brow as he was randomly brung into this conversation “No..I’m okay..” Taeil was scared, he was scared...of Winwin, he didn’t want to admit it but he was scared of Winwin. Why? Because he’s doubting again, he’s no longer scared of Johnny but Winwin, the demon that was suppose to make him feel **safe, loved,** and **healed** but instead he felt scared. “Drink water, you look pale” Winwin suggests while handing him his water bottle, Taeil hesitatingly takes the water bottle as he jugs the bottle “Woah slow down!” Jungwoo saids as he tries to push away the bottle but Taeil had already finishes it. 

Winwin feels weird, he feels like Taeil needed help so he told the others that he needed to talk to Taeil and that they should go to class so they listened leaving the two alone, Taeil wanted to cry at the airy gap between him and Winwin “Are you okay?” the demon cages the human in between his arms so he wouldn’t run away, Taeil looks up meeting Winwin’s darkened ruby eyes that were piercing through his hazelnut contacts “N..no” Taeil finally admits, Winwin frowns “What’s wrong?” Taeil felt his heart tighten as he thought of Winwin feeling disgusted of Taeil, he wanted to run away and never see Winwin again but he wanted a hug..a massive hug from Winwin “I...” Taeil felt his legs feel weak, at any moment Taeil would end up on the floor “..I-” the human suddenly collapse to the ground causing the demon to immediately catch him “Taeil!” Winwin shouts as he falls to the ground as well.

“Winwin...I’m sorry...” Taeil said wrapping his arms around the demon’s neck as he clings onto him, Winwin felt his shirt get dampened from Taeil’s tears “For what?” Taeil was a mess, he didn’t care anymore “I’m scared of you..” Winwin felt a dagger struck his heart slowly going through it, Taeil’s words were not normal..he had never seen or heard Taeil like this before “Why?” Taeil suddenly felt guilty from his hurtful words, he notices that Winwin unwrapped his arms from his waist which made him feel more bad.

“Because I’m not suppose to feel like this...” Winwin was getting more confused but Taeil was feeling more stressed “I like you! And you’ll probably hate me for it! But I love you! My heart hurts just thinking about you leav-” before Taeil could finish he suddenly felt soft lips meeting his, he felt his heart flutter. Taeil leans closer towards Winwin who was now holding Taeil in his lap, they pull away slowly “Why would I leave you? And no way I’ll hate you for loving me, because this might sound wrong as well but I love you too. From the first time you summoned me” Taeil felt loved and Winwin too.

—

“Johnny, wait up!” Taeil said while running up to the taller human, he saw Ten as well but he was confident to go up to them “Oh hey Taeil! What’s up?” Taeil held onto Johnny’s shoulder causing Ten to gasp “I like you for a long time ago but now I’m happy with someone else!” Johnny smiles “Me too! I’m with Ten and I’m so happy for you, Taeil. I’m gonna be honest here and say that I knew you liked me but I was with Ten so I felt bad for rejecting you” Taeil smacks Johnny’s shoulder harshly “So you lied to me?!” Taeil warns Johnny to run so he did, the smaller human runs after Johnny down the hallways.

—

“So you two are together?” Doyoung asks spitting out the seed from a cherry “Yeah..” Taeil blushes from embarrassment “Great! Now you two will have to get a mark” Taeyong said while pointing at the bedroom making Taeil turn into a tomato, this time Doyoung didn’t disagree instead he joined in “Don’t forget to lock the door!” Doyoung pushes Taeil upstairs “Wait! We’re taking this slow!” Taeil pushes Doyoung “Hurry up, Taeil!” Winwin said from the bedroom making Taeil hot “Go ahead lover boy~” 

—

_Yes, I did summon a demon just to heal my heart and forget about my old crush but I ended up falling for them? Okay maybe that was a bad idea but it was a great idea to finally have a lover and to do be loved. You’re all maybe wondering what happened to us and the others right? Well we’re doing great, I finally got to meet Jaehyun! He was really nice and charming..Doyoung you chose the right demon ;)_

_Anyways, I talked with Ten and we became friends after I made them dinner for his and Johnny’s engagement! Yes, they are now engaged! I’m so happy for them._

_And for Jungwoo and Yuta? Well they’re now dating! Because I helped Yuta become ‘confident’ haha but it’s mostly Doyoung’s work._

_Now for the one and only me and Winwin! We? We are great, I moved out with Winwin in a middle of nowhere with a farm and a dog named Bella! It’s nice being alone with the one you love especially with a demon, you maybe in disbelief that this is the ending right? Don’t worry this is only the beginning!_

_-Moon Taeil_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the end, DO NOT WORRY! THIS IS NOT THE ENDING FOR WINIL! There will be a series of other ships that were mentioned such as YuWoo, JohnTen, JaeDoTae + many more!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter for more content! @/injunnieflwr


End file.
